(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a charging device, an image forming structure, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
There is a known technique of removing unwanted matter from the circumferential surface of a charging roller by bringing the circumferential surface of a cleaning roller into contact with the circumferential surface of the charging roller and rotating the rollers.